Mickey Scuito
by tonyandziva4ever
Summary: Abby's sister pops up on the scene and rekindles some old feelings with Tony...What does that mean for Tony and Ziva? TIVA eventually and some McAbby! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I have had this idea in my head for quite some time!! I don't think Abby really has a sister but it's my story right? Lol if you guys don't like it then I won't write the rest but just give it a shot k?! THANKS!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story! **

It was raining on this ordinary day in DC. Abby Scuito was down in her lab dancing around and just being Abby completely oblivious to the fact someone was watching her. Abby slipped and almost fell and the she heard the chuckle from the doorway. She looked up and saw someone she hadn't seen in 7 years.

"You should really be more careful little sis!"

"OHMYGOD! MICKEY!!!" Abby screamed and was so excited she ran over and gave her one of her infamous bone crushing hugs.

"Need to breathe Abs!" Said the woman patting Abby's back.

Abby pulled back shaking her head in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my little sister! Duh!" She grinned.

"No, not here in my lab here, but here in the states here. You said you were going to be in Africa for another year! But now you're here. Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy you're here. I am. I mean…"

"Abs! It's okay I know what you meant. I lied. I really wanted to surprise you! So are you surprised?" She laughed. Same old Abby.

"Very!" She pulled Mickey into another bone crushing hug. "Have you been up to see Tony and Gibbs yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to see you first silly goose!"

Abby smiled. She couldn't believe her big sister was finally home. She had left for Africa seven years ago to be a part of doctors without borders. She was only suppose to stay a year. But Mickey had found her calling and didn't want to leave. So she had stayed year after year. Abby had given up hope on ever seeing her sister in the states again. Until today. She was standing right in front of her. Mickey was the only blood family Abby had left. She loved her NCIS family and her nuns. But Mickey was blood and nothing compared to that. Mickey had been an NCIS agent before she left. She worked with Tony and Gibbs before Kate. She didn't work with Mcgee but she had known Mcgee because Abby and him had been an item at one time.

"Well let's go up and see them!"

Mickey was gorgeous. She was 5'9, leggy, tan, she had long dark brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back and it was curly today. She was also thin but had all the right curves. But she was Abby's complete opposite on style. Abby was Gothic in looks but probably the happiest Goth you would ever meet. Mickey was preppy but like Abby one of the happiest people you would ever meet. Which was surprising considering how they grew up.

Once they got up into the bullpen, Abby was skipping in and only Ziva Gibbs and Mcgee were there but she announced Mickey's arrival anyway.

Bouncing up and down she screamed "Guess what! Guess what!"

Gibbs just looked at her like she had finally lost her mind. "What Abs?"

"Drumroll please!"

Mcgee taped his pen on his desk like a drumroll.

"Mickey Scuito everyone!!"

Mickey walked around the corner smiling and wrapped her arm around Abby's waist. "Hi guys!"

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her giving her a hug. "Wow. Look who decided to return to her own country for a change." He smiled. "Welcome home Mickey."

"Thanks Gibbs." Mcgee had stood up to give her a hug as well. "Hi handsome!" He blushed at this comment. Mickey always had this way of making him uncomfortable. "So where's Dinozzo? Late as always?"

Ziva who had been silent this whole time spoke up. "When is he not late?"

Everybody turned to look at her forgetting she had been there.

"Oh Ziva! This is my sister Mickey! She's been in Africa for the last seven years trying to save the world one sick child at a time!" Abby explained realizing they had never met.

Mickey walked over and extended her hand. "Hi!"

"Hello." Ziva said accepting her hand.

"Mickey this is Ziva. She is like amazing. She can kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip." Abby said introducing Mickey to Ziva.

"Impressive. You might have to teach me that trick." Mickey said with a chuckle. She walked over and sat in Tony's desk and put her feet up on it.

"Sure." Ziva eyed her and chuckled knowing Tony would freak out when he saw her sitting at his desk. Nobody was allowed at his desk.

Just then the elevator dinged and in walked Agent Dinozzo. He was whistling as he walked into the bullpen and stopped cold when he saw Mickey at his desk. His mouth dropped open and he dropped his bag. Mickey stood up and walked towards him.

"Hi Tony." She gave him a seductive smile and continued towards him and stopped about a foot in front.

Tony was baffled. "Mickey Scuito." Then he smiled big and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up in a hug. He spun her around. "I can't believe you're here." Then they did something that completely floored Ziva. They kissed. But it was like an old lovers meeting again kind of kiss. But it still shocked Ziva. She hadn't realized that Abby's sister and Tony had a thing. Hell she didn't know Abby had a sister.

Ziva just sat and watched to two stare at each other. _This was not good_ she thought.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I keep going or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You two quit playin grab ass. Mickey let my agent get to work." Gibbs barked from his desk.

Mickey turned and smiled "Sorry Gibbs. Old habits die hard I guess." She looked back over her shoulder and gave Tony a wink and sauntered back to where Abby was standing next to Mcgee's desk.

Tony blushed and went to sit in his desk. While Ziva just sat in silence watching to two. She knew she had no right to be jealous. Tony was not her boyfriend. They were not even dating. But something inside her just made her want to scratch Mickey's eyes out.

"So Mickey and I were talking Tony, and we decided that since its Friday and we just finished a big case….well…" Abby was obviously very excited about whatever it was they had been talking about.

"You two want to go to Club Pink and celebrate?" He smiled at the two knowing exactly what they wanted to do.

"Club Pink? What is that?" Ziva asked.

"Only the best club in the whole entire world. Before Mickey decided to save the world we would go there every Friday after a big case to unwind and celebrate. Drink a little. Dance a little. Possibly sleep with inappropriate people." Abby giggled and looked at Mickey when she said the last one.

"That was one time Abigail. And we swore to never speak of that night again." Mickey blushed and took a few steps away from her sister.

"Oh yes I remember that night. How old was he Mick? Like sixty?" Tony joined in on teasing her.

"Shut up Tony! At least mine was a man. Oh wait, yours was as well." Mickey smirked at him.

"You promised that would stay between us Mickey!" He shot her a dirty look.

"You promised never to bring up the old guy again. I was settling the score." She shot an equally dirty look in his direction.

"Tony, you slept with a man?" Ziva asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"No I didn't."

"No he just went to second base with one." Mickey said giggling.

"Second base?" Ziva questioned.

Tony stared at Ziva silently saying to stop asking questions. Mickey was sitting on the edge of Mcgee's desk laughing.

"Look I was drunk and she, he, shehe looked like a woman. Dressed like a woman. Was in a skirt had boobs. Was somewhat attractive. Did I mention I was REALLY drunk?" He said trying to explain.

Everyone was laughing extremely hard by this time. Even Gibbs had managed to crack a smile. Tony was obviously starting to become agitated.

Mickey walked over to Tony and gave him a side hug. "I'm sorry. I should not have brought up…what was her name Abs? Star?" She laughed again.

"Yeah this is real funny."

"So are we going or not?" Abby whined getting them back on track. Mickey had walked back over to Mcgee's desk.

"Yeah I'm in." Tony said reluctantly.

"Yay! What about you Mcgee? Ziva? Gibbs?" Abby asked knowing that none of them would really say no to her.

"Sure." Gibbs was the first to answer shocking Mcgee and Ziva. He had never gone to hang out with them after work before. Tony on the other hand had hung out with Gibbs when Mickey worked here on several occasions. He didn't go out every time with them but he did go out often.

"Well you know I'm in if Mickey and Abby are involved." Mcgee smiled at both of them.

"I knew you would be handsome." Mickey said again causing Mcgee to blush. Abby pinched Mickey and smiled.

"Ziva? What about you?" Abby asked.

"Okay, Yes. I would like to join you at this Club Pink."

"Great! Everyone meet at my place at seven! This is going to be so much fun!" Abby skipped off excited.

"See you guys later." Mickey winked at Tony and followed Abby out.

Ziva say Tony's face light up. She knew that if she was going to have any chance with him she would have to do something about it tonight. Which meant shopping. Great.

**A/N: I'm still unsure of this story. Maybe it just sounded better in my head. But what do you guys think reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this story isn't going as well as I thought. But it has been weighing on my mind for a long time so I will keep writing for the few that have seemed to taken interest! I appreciate those who have reviewed and liked it thus far! So without further ado I give you chapter 3! YAY chapter 3!**

**The song that is danced to is Christina Aguilera's Dirty! I had that video playing while I wrote this chapter and I must say if only I could dance like that girl! HAHA**

Ziva arrived at Abby's house a quarter til the time they had all agreed on but she was always early whenever she and Abby went out so she hoped she wouldn't mind. After a timid knock, Abby answered the door. Ziva was suddenly feeling a little self conscious when Abby answered the door in sweats and a ratty old t-shirt. She saw Mickey walk past in a robe. She looked down at her emerald green strapless that cut off at the knee and her adorable silver stilettos that matched perfectly. "I am sorry. I am early and somewhat over dressed it appears."

Abby laughed. "No you look hot Ziva. Mickey and I are just running behind as usual. Mostly Mickey's fault. She always takes forever getting ready. Come on in."

Ziva heard Mickey call from one of the back rooms as she walked into Abby's living room. "I HEARD THAT!" Abby laughed. "Make yourself at home." The room was now cluttered with boxes and clothes everywhere. Ziva assumed they were Mickey's.

Mickey walked back into the living room in her robe with her mascara in hand. "Hi, Ziva. Wow you look amazing. Total hottie! The boys are gonna be all over you tonight." She winked in Ziva's direction and then went rummaging through her stuff.

Ziva blushed a little. She had not expected to actually like Mickey but how could you not when she was genuinely a nice girl. She did not know she had feelings for Tony. And who would blame any girl for being attracted to him. Ziva watched as Mickey pulled out her hairspray and walked back to the bathroom.

She sat in the living room for another ten minutes listening to the two sister's fight over the sink in the bathroom. She smiled remembering Tali and their little spats. How she wished she could have that back. Just then Abby walked back in the living room looking very un-Abby like. Her hair was down in loose curls her makeup was still dark but smoky dark like a little sex cat…no sex kitten. She wore a black strapless dress that had a diamond cut right at her cleavage and hugged her curves and cut off at mid thigh. She had also exchanged her combat boots for some amazing sexy black stilettos. Ziva knew Mcgee would be drooling all night.

"Wow! Abby you look…."

"Un-Abby like right? I know! I told Mickey I didn't wear stuff like this anymore but she insisted saying that I was too hot to wear something normal tonight. She told me that if I wanted to get layed this was the way to go. So does it look bad. If it does I am changing. And then murdering Mickey." Abby started to rant obviously uncomfortable.

"No , Abby you look amazing. I am sure all the guys are going to want to…how did you say it, lay you? I know Mcgee will be drooling."

Abby blushed and laughed. "Well he was my target for the night." Ziva couldn't help but smile at her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Abby opened it to reveal all three boys. Mcgee and Tony's mouths both dropped open at the sight of Abby. "Boys close your traps unless you are trying to catch flies." She smirked at them and Gibbs head slapped both from behind. They walked into the living room where Ziva was standing.

"Wow Zee! You look amazing." Tony said looking her up and down.

She blushed slightly. "Thank you." Tony received another head slap from Gibbs because he was still staring at Ziva. Tony was looking really good himself and Ziva mentally head slapped herself for noticing. He wore a black silk shirt with some jeans that hugged his ass just right. His top few buttons undone just enough to see some chest hair. Gibbs was in his usual attire and Tim had lost the jacket and worn jeans.

"Mickey!!! Everyone is here and waiting on you slow poke!!! Let's go!!!" Abby yelled from the living room.

Mickey ran into the room still in her robe but her hair and makeup obviously done. Her hair was pulled half way back and in big loose curls and her makeup similar to Abby's dark and smoky. "Sorry almost ready!" She was running around the room looking for something.

"Good gravy girl why aren't you dressed yet! Unless you're going in your underwear. Which wouldn't be a first for you." Abby smiled at her.

"I wouldn't mind that." Tony said gleefully then winced when he received a head slap from Gibbs.

Mickey narrowed her eyes at both of them. "I just have to find my…AH HA!" She pulled whatever she had been looking for from the box and hurried back into the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later wearing a jean cut off skirt short enough to see her red panties on underneath a black belt hanging loosely around her waist. Her navel was pierced and she had a diamond dangling ring in the piercing she wore a tight black shirt that cut off right above her navel and hung off her shoulders. She also wore black hooker boots. "Okay ready let's go!"

Ziva had thought the boys were excited when they saw Abby. It was nothing compared to the looks they gave Mickey. She flaunted her sexuality in a way that was sexy but not in a way that said I am easy and will do anything.

_Club Pink_

Abby and Mickey had lead the way through the crowd and found an empty booth halfway between the bar and the dance floor. The waitress came over and took their drink orders and Mickey ordered a round of tequila shots for everyone. Abby was elated and the guys tried to decline as did Ziva but with Abby and Mickey both giving their puppy dog faces they were all tossing back their third shot in no time.

Just then they heard the DJ making a shout out.

"I just wanna say to all you fine looking people out there. That an angel just walked back in to my life! Miss Mickey Scuito just got back from Africa where she was for seven years with doctors without borders." Mickey raised her gin and tonic to the DJ. "So for old time's sake dirty girl you and your sister better get out on this dance floor for me!" Mickey and Abby laughed and they got up from the booth and hand in hand made their way to the dance floor.

A song Ziva had never heard before came on and most people cleared the floor for Abby and Mickey. The two sisters danced like they were in a music video. Ziva had never seen this side of Abby before. She was a good dancer. She looked over at Mcgee to see the longing look in his eyes. She giggled silently to herself. The poor guy was so in love with her. She then looked over to Tony and saw he was also watching the girls but not with the same kind of longing. More amusement than anything else. Halfway through the song Ziva noticed Mickey had pulled some really good looking guys onto the floor with her and Abby. She looked back at Mcgee and noticed he was somewhat jealous as the guys were rubbing up against Abby.

The song ended and the crowd had filed back onto the dance floor and Abby and Mickey could no longer be seen. A song later both Abby and Mickey made their way back to the booth laughing.

"Ziva come dance with us!" Abby pulled on Ziva's arm trying to get her out of the booth.

"I do not dance Abby."

"Please Ziva! Please!" Abby was obviously intoxicated.

Mickey joined in the begging. "Ya please Ziva. Three hot girls are always better than two!" Both looked at her with puppy dog faces.

"Ya Zee go dance with them." Tony said giving her a wink.

She gave him a little smile and gave in. She got up and made her way to the dance floor with the two girls. "YAY!" Abby screamed in delight.

_Hours Later_

Mickey, Abby, and Ziva had all made their way back to the table. Mickey and Abby still completely intoxicated and Ziva somewhat tipsy. Tony watched the three girls as they stumbled across the dance floor arm in arm. They all three fell into the booth laughing.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked realizing their boss was no longer at the table and it was just Tim and Tony.

"He left hours ago." Tim answered clearly unamused and bored with the whole evening.

Mickey got up and walked to his side of the booth and sat in his lap. "What's wrong handsome? You seem blue." She asked smiling at him.

Abby giggled from across the table. She knew how uncomfortable Tim was around Mickey.

Tim's face turned red and he mumbled "nothing." Mickey smiled and got off his lap walked back to Abby. She leant down whispered something in her ear that made Abby giggle and stumbled towards the bathroom. Abby then got up and walked over to Tim and pulled him up from the booth and pulled him to the dance floor. A slow song was playing so Abby made Tim dance with her.

Ziva watched the cute couple and saw Tim smile down at Abby. Which made Ziva smile. They deserved happiness. She realized she was being watched and looked back across the table at Tony.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you're having fun. It's good to see you laugh again."

She blushed and looked down at her hands. "Mickey is a fun girl. It is hard not to laugh and have fun with her."

"Ya it is." He agreed.

"Hey stud! You have been sitting here all night. Come dance with me." Mickey had returned from the restroom and pulled Tony to the dance floor.

Ziva watched the two go. Wishing she had, had the courage to ask Tony to dance before Mickey. She sighed and looked back at her drink. Tony looked back at her. Then looked back at Mickey.

Both very beautiful, intelligent girls. One very serious, complete opposite from himself. One very silly and very much like himself. He was at a loss because both he had feelings for.

**A/N: So not sure about this chapter. But I love clubbing so I just felt there needed to be a clubbing chapter especially with Abby being all sexy!! TIVA is love and I promise I will get there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Reviews make the sun shine on this rainy Oklahoma weather!! : ) **

**P.S. It took me an hour to write this chapter and I think it's a good one, but that's just me. BTW I listened to Miley the whole time hence the reason for her to be included in this haha.**

_Last call_

Dragging Abby and Mickey out of the club had been particularly difficult. But they had managed.

Out at the cars, Tony and Tim had decided since they were the sober ones, they would drive all the girls home.

Mickey and Abby were to go with Tim and Ziva with Tony. Mickey walked over and gave Tony and lengthy kiss goodnight. "See you later stud." She giggled and then gave him an awkward drunk wink and walked back to the giggly Abby.

The car ride to Ziva's apartment had been somewhat silent. Just the sounds of the radio filled the car. Once Tony pulled up to the curb, Ziva turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride. But I will need to get my car sometime tomorrow from Abby's. Do you think you could give me a ride over there?"

"Yeah, not a problem."

Ziva turned to get out of the car, when Tony put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

He let out a shaky breathe looking as if he wanted to say something and then said "Goodnight Ziva."

"Goodnight Tony."

_The next morning_

Ziva woke to her phone buzzing on her night stand. Her head was spinning. She looked down to see that she had passed out in her dress. Was she really that drunk last night? Her phone buzzed again and she answered it.

"David." Not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"_Hey Ziva! It's Mickey! Sorry did I wake you?"_ Mickey's overly chipper voice came through the receiver and Ziva wanted to throw the phone at the wall.

"No." _Lie_. "What is going on?" She asked silently cursing her.

"_Well Abby and I were going out for breakfast and then shopping and wanted to see if you wanted to join us. Now we realize your car is here so we can come get you and then bring you back to get your car afterwards."_ Ziva was blown away. How were her and Abby not hungover? They drank more than she did and her head was killing her.

"I'm not exactly dressed yet. It would be a little while before I was ready." She said trying to find an excuse to not go.

"_Oh that's fine Abby and I both just woke up and so we need to shower and get dressed as well. So I guess it's more of a brunch than a breakfast. So see you in an hour?"_

"Sure. Okay." Ziva rolled her eyes. She did not know why she was torturing herself like this. But she had meant what she said to Tony last night about it being hard not to have fun around Mickey. And Ziva needed fun after her summer.

She pushed her way out of bed and to her bathroom to shower. She needed an extra long hot shower if she was going to go shopping with the Scuito sisters. Ziva had a feeling Mickey was probably worse than Abby about trying everything on and spending hours in stores. Twenty minutes later Ziva emerged from the steam filled bathroom in her silk robe. She walked towards her kitchen to make some tea and saw someone on her couch.

Her "ninja senses" as Tony would say kicked in and she grabbed her glock and put it to the guys head. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

The guy lifted his hands and turned his head slightly. "Bringing you some hangover tea Zee."

Ziva lowered her gun realizing it was Tony and then slapped him on the head. "You idiot I almost shot you. You should know better than to break into my apartment."

"Sorry. I just thought you could use this." He handed her a bottle of Excedrin and a warm jasmine tea.

She took it. "Thank you. What are you doing here? Other than helping me cure my hangover."

"Uh, Gonna take you to your car, remember?" he chuckled. She had been drunk last night but he was sure she would've remembered that.

"Oh! Yes. I meant to call you. Mickey and Abby and I are going to brunch and then shopping so they were going to come get me and then take me to my car after. Sorry."

He laughed. "You're going shopping? I thought you hated shopping."

She glared at him. "I do. But I like Abby and I like Mickey. And you were right last night when you said I needed to have fun. So maybe this can be fun."

"Doing something you hate is not fun. Blow them off and hang out with me today." He grinned up at her from the couch giving his famous DiNozzo smile.

"And how would that be any better than shopping?" She teased grinning at him.

He feigned hurt. "Wow Zee. That hurts just a little."

She shook her head at him. "I will not blow them off. As you so kindly put it. But perhaps we can hang out after shopping?" She asked hoping he would say yes. She really did want to "blow them off" as he put it and spend the day with him but she was not one to back out on people.

His Dinozzo smile came back replacing the frown. "Sounds good to me." He stood up walking to the door. "Call me when you're done being tortured by Mickey and Abby." He laughed as he walked out and shut the door.

She shook her head and turned to go finish getting ready. She realized now that she was going to have to buy something to wear tonight to hang out with him. She did not understand why he made her so…what was to word…giddy?

Thirty minutes later she was getting into Abby's hearse. The usually goth rock that Abby normally listened to was replaced with something that sounded like a child or teenager and something about a party in the USA. Obviously Mickey's music.

"Hi Ziva! Are you ready to go shopping?! I know you don't like shopping but I'm so glad you agreed to go!" Abby said excitedly. Both girls were extremely happy for people who should have major hangovers. Ziva still had a slight headache but it was lessened with the tea and Excedrin Tony had brought her. Luckily she had brought her sunglasses as well. It was an unusually sunny day today.

"How do you two not have a hangover. You drank way more than I and I have a headache." Ziva finally asked.

Both girls laughed. "It's a weird thing. Abby and I don't get hangovers. Which is a good thing considering how much we drink when we get together." Ziva just knodded and sat silent for the rest of ride. Mickey was singing and dancing in the front seat.

"So I put my hands up their playin my song the butterflies fly away I'm knoddin my head like ya movin my hips like ya."

Abby started laughing at Mickey. "What?"

"I can't believe you like this…this crap." Abby shook her head in disbelief.

"UH! This is not crap. Just because it's not slit your wrists music doesn't make it crap." She stuck her tongue out at Abby.

Ziva could tell this was going to be a long day. But it would be worth it hopefully tonight.

**A/N: I was also watching the episode where Zac Efron was in it and I love TIVA moments hehe so don't forget to review and Chapter 5 will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up!!! Enjoy!**

They sat on the patio at the café for brunch. It really was a beautiful day. Ziva mostly listened and observed the sisters bantering with each other. It really did remind her a lot of Tali and herself when they were younger. The only person to know about Tali was Tony however and she was not about to bring it up now.

Abby had noticed how quiet Ziva had been all morning so she made an effort to include her. "So Ziva, the waiter seems to be checking you out every time he comes over to check on us. He's kind of cute. You should get his number." Abby smiled at her and then realized Ziva wasn't paying attention. She took Ziva's hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Ziva snapped her head around to look at her. "Sorry. I was just…thinking"

"About what?"

Ziva shook her head and smiled. "Nothing important."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me Ziva. I mean I know we didn't start off so great when you first came to NCIS. But I love you! And I just want you to know that you can talk to me." Abby said still holding Ziva's hand.

Ziva smiled and placed her free hand on top of Abby's. "I know Abby. I am fine. I promise."

"Okay."

Mickey watched the exchange between her sister and her friend. She smiled. She felt better about her little sister being here without her for so long. She had known when she left that leaving her with Tony and Gibbs would be okay, because they would take care of her. And now she had Ziva and before Ziva she had Kate and that made Mickey happy. But jealous as well because they got to spend that time with her that she hadn't. She didn't regret her decision to go with doctors without borders but she had missed Abby a lot.

"You girls ready to go shopping? Because I have been in a country where shopping virtually doesn't exist, and I need a good shopping spree."

"Ya let's go!" All three girls stood up and left for the shopping mall.

_At the mall_

After about four stores and sixty outfits later Ziva had yet to find anything. Mickey on the other hand had about twenty bags, and a thousand outfits. All of which looked amazing on her. Ziva was starting to get frustrated.

The fifth store Ziva had tried on three different outfits and then Abby brought something to her in the dressing room and she knew it was the perfect outfit. She bought these tight black dress pants and a baby pink sweater that hung off her shoulders. Abby had also conviced her to buy the baby pink shoes that matched. Ziva never wore pink but something about this outfit convinced her to buy it.

"You look hot!" Mickey said. "Got a hot date to wear this sexy little number to?"

Ziva blushed and Mickey noticed. "So you do?" Mickey teased.

"No. I do not. Let's just pay for this and go. Please?" Ziva was clearly uncomfortable talking to Mickey about this.

"Yeah." Mickey didn't press the issue.

A couple more hours of shopping and all three girls had bought more stuff than they knew what to do with. Mickey had made them all stop at Victoria's secret and buy something sexy. Ziva had to admit she had fun with the girls today. They had even gone to get their nails done. But now Ziva was ready to go home and change and get ready to spend the rest of her night with Tony.

"I am very tired. Would you all mind me skipping dinner with you all?" She asked as they got back to Abby's.

"Not at all. I am kind of tired too." Abby said.

Ziva put all her bags in her rental car. She had still yet to buy a new one since she had gotten back from Somalia. Abby hugged Ziva and she left.

She got back to her apartment and put all her new stuff away except what she was wearing tonight. She called Tony and he answered after three short rings.

"_You lasted longer than I thought you would."_

"Shut up Tony. Are we still getting together tonight?"

"_Well it depends on what you mean by getting together." _Even though she couldn't see his face she could tell he was wearing his famous Dinozzo grin.

"Tony you know very well what I meant." She couldn't help but smile back.

"_Ya I know. What time should I come over?"_

"Be here in an hour?"

"_See ya then sweetcheeks."_

She hung up and immediately went to take a shower. She was excited about tonight.

**A/N: Yes I know Ziva doesn't wear pink but I think she would be pretty in pink! And it's not like I put her in hot pink! Its subtle pink so that's okay right? Lol let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Date night is here! YAY!! Enjoy!**

She had just finished getting ready when she heard the knock at her door. She looked at the clock, right on time. She smiled maybe she was starting to rub off on him.

She opened the door to reveal a clean shaven Tony. He was wearing the jeans she loved on him and a blue button up shirt that looked amazing on him.

"Hello." She smiled and stepped to the side letting him come in.

"Hi. You look nice." He said looking her up and down. She looked really good in pink and he loved when she straightened her hair.

She noticed he seemed kind of nervous. "Thank you. So do you."

"Thanks. So I brought the perfect movie for us to watch and a great pinot grigio." He lifted his eyebrows seductively at her.

She giggled nervously. "What movie did you bring?"

"Streetcar Named Desire. STELLA!" He smiled at her.

She looked at him confused.

"You'll understand after the movie." He explained.

"Okay."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses while he set up the movie. She walked back and sat on the couch opening the bottle of wine and filled their glasses. He came and joined her taking the glass.

"We should toast." He said.

"To what?"

"To good friends and good movies." He raised his glass.

She smiled and clinked her glass with his and took a sip. "This is good."

"Told you so."

They fell into a comfortable silence as the movie started. Half way through the movie and bottle of wine Tony's arm had fallen across the back of the couch and Ziva had her head on his shoulder. She was half awake and half asleep. Mickey and Abby had really worn her out shopping. She was quickly woken from her half slumber by a knock on the door.

Looking down at her, "Expecting someone else?" He said with a smile.

"No." She got up and went to answer the door to reveal Abby and Mickey.

Mickey looked at Ziva's shocked face and outfit. "Oh my god! You really did have a date. So sorry!"

"Uh…."

Tony got off the couch and walked over to see what was taking so long. "Hey Zee who is it?" He came around the corner and saw Mickey and Abby. Ziva whipped her head back around to look at Tony and then back at Mickey and Abby.

Abby's jaw dropped and Mickey looked confused as Tony walked over to them.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Tony. Didn't know you and Ziva were hanging out. We came by to see if she wanted to go out with us. But I guess she has plans already." Mickey said in kind of a jealous tone.

Tony placed one hand against the door frame and leaned against it. "Where you girls goin?"

"Boy patrolling at the new club that just opened."

"Except Mcgee is going with us so I guess boy and girl patrolling." Abby giggled.

"I think the only girl Tim will be looking at Abby is you." Ziva teased and saw Abby blush.

"I hope so" She grinned "So do you two wanna go with us?"

Ziva looked at Tony and Tony at her. He couldn't read her expression but it really looked like she was saying no. He looked back to Abby and Mickey. Mickey was smiling her seductive smile. "We were in the middle of a movie. Maybe we can join you girls after?" He offered hoping that he and Ziva would be too preoccupied with something else after.

Ziva smiled at Tony. She was glad at his answer and turned back to the girls. She noticed the twinge of jealousy in Mickey's expression. She was happy about that as well.

"Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that stud." Mickey leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek. She pulled back and threw a smile Ziva's way. "Let's go Abs."

Abby looked at Ziva apologetically. "See you all later." With that she shut the door and they walked back into the living room.

She sat as far away as she could from him on the couch. He noticed the change and figured it had something to do with Mickey. He pushed play and poured more wine into their glasses. He handed the glass to her and slyly scouted closer to her. He hated the space between them. All he wanted to do was hold her.

When she suddenly stood he seemed worried. "Where ya goin?"

"Bathroom. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. I'll even pause it for you." He said suddenly feeling stupid.

"You do not have to. I will only be a minute." She walked away not waiting for his response.

When she came back she sat down closer to him. He relaxed at this. Finally he thought. He put his arm back around her and she laid her head back on his shoulder. Like they were before they were interrupted. There was about five minutes left in the movie when he heard her soft snores. He looked down to see her eyes closed and she was asleep.

He pushed stop on the movie and gently moved to pick her up off the couch. He carried her to her room and sat her on the bed gently. He started to take her shoes off so that she would be more comfortable when she started to stir.

"Oh no. Did I fall asleep?"

He sat her shoes next to the bed. "Yeah but that's okay. I didn't mean to wake you." He said apologetically.

"No. I am glad you did." She said sitting up. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her.

"So did you like the part of the movie you did see?" He asked teasing her.

She laughed. "Yes I did enjoy it. I normally do not fall asleep but I am afraid Abby and Mickey wore me out shopping today."

He smiled at her and lifted his hand to move the strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She smiled back at him. The moment was broken with the sound of her phone buzzing on the night stand.

She looked over at it and back at him. "Sorry." She picked it up and looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes. "David."

"ZIIIIVVVVAAA!!!!" Abby yelled. She was obviously drunk.

"Hello Abby." Tony smiled. He knew why she was calling.

"Are you and Tony coming out with us?" She was still yelling. Probably not realizing that it was unnecessary.

"I am not sure about Tony, but I am very tired Abby so I think that I will stay in tonight. Perhaps another night?" She said glancing up at Tony.

"Is Tony still there with you?" She asked.

"Yes he is here Abby."

"Let me talk to him PRETTY PLEASE!"

Ziva handed Tony the phone. "She would like to speak to you."

"Hello?"

"TOOOONNNAAAYYY!!!! What's up dude? Are you coming out or not? Because we are fixin to crawl our way to another bar but we will wait…"

"Please Tony Please come out!! I promise to make it worth your while." Mickey had taken the phone from Abby and was now trying to convince him to join them. He could hear Abby in the background yelling at Mickey to give her phone back.

He looked up at Ziva and he could tell she was tired and he wasn't quite ready to go home yet. "Sure where are you guys?" He saw a flicker of disappointment in Ziva's eyes but it was gone as fast as it came. She was now showing no emotion. Her usual look on her face.

"Yay!!! We are at the bar right across from NCIS. We will wait for you to get here!"

Abby got back on the phone. "Try one more time to get Ziva to come too! PLEASE!" She then hung up the phone before he could answer. He chuckled and handed Ziva back her phone.

She set the phone back on the night stand and stood walking towards the door. Tony followed closely behind her. "I don't suppose I can convince you to come out with us? Abby told me to try again to get you to come." He smiled his thousand watt smile.

"I really am very tired. Maybe another night." She said still not showing any emotion.

"Okay. I'll see you later ninja girl." He pulled her into a hug and then left.

She watched him go. Hoping nothing happened with him and Mickey.

**A/N: I don't know what I think about this chapter but if you all review and tell me what you think it would make my night!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I LOVE HALLOWEEN!!! HAHAHAH and the NCIS marathon was AMAZING!!! It inspired to write another chapter for you guys! That and a relaxing bubble bath. Reviews are lovely! Thanks to those who have been following the story!**

By the time Tony found them at the bar it was after eleven. Mickey, Abby, and even Mcgee were way past the legal limit. He was glad he came out so that he could drive them home when they were ready to leave.

Because all three were so inebriated, he walked them up to Abby's apartment. Mcgee and Abby were making out like two teenagers and it made Tony's stomach turn just a little. Once inside the two love birds went to Abby's room. Tony didn't want to think about how they would fit in Abby's coffin. That left Mickey and Tony standing in the living room.

"So stud, did you have fun tonight?" She really knew how to seduce a guy. She gave him her best seductive smile and bedroom eyes as she spoke in a low sexy voice. She grabbed his hand and slowly backed into her room never taking her eyes off him.

The old Tony would have already had her naked. The old Tony would have been drunk with her. But now, it just didn't feel right taking advantage of her. Mickey was a beautiful and intelligent woman. She just wasn't Ziva.

Mickey pulled him to her and kissed him. She ran her hands down his arms and across his chest. She then ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. He took hold of her arms and gently pushed her away. She looked at him confused and somewhat hurt.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"I can't do this Mic. You are way to drunk, and I really like someone else." He said frowning at her. He really didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't sleep with her because he would only be thinking about Ziva.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and gave him a confused look. "Really? The Tony Dinozzo I knew would sleep with a different girl every night. That's why we got along so well. And now you won't sleep with me because you like someone else? Who is it? It can't be Ziva. Gibbs would kill you if you broke rule 12. That's right I remember all of his rules. And don't say we broke that rule because technically we didn't. We never dated. We only screwed each other's brains out. So who is this special girl that's keeping me from getting layed?" She asked as she slipped her arms around his waist hoping to change his mind.

He knew she was relentless. He just looked into her eyes. It was so hard to tell her no when he knew how good it was. But he knew if he slept with her right now he would never have a chance with Ziva. So he moved her arms from his waist and walked away.

Mickey just watched him walk away and groaned. "UGH!" She heard the door shut and fell back onto her bed. She couldn't believe that he walked away. Now she was sexually frustrated and there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. The walls were thin and she could hear Abby and Mcgee. _Awesome_ she thought.

**A/N: Covers her head from the invisible banana! Don't hurt me please! LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I felt bad about the last chapter being short so I went ahead and wrote the next chapter for you guys. I promise chapter 9 will be extra long. And for some reason I get the feeling that no one really likes Mickey very much! Gee wonder why? Hehehehehe! Enjoy Chapter 8!!!**

_Monday Morning 0500h. Ziva's apartment_

Ziva's alarm went off right on cue. She got up and put on her jogging clothes and her tennis shoes. Tony hadn't called her at all the rest of the weekend and for some reason that frustrated her. He was probably with Mickey and that was why he hadn't called. She decided she would probably need to run an extra mile today to work off the frustration before she faced him at work.

_Across Town in Abby's apartment_

Mickey woke up for her morning run. She had received a call from the new director asking if she was available for a meeting. She had a feeling she knew what it was about. She needed to clear her head if that was the case.

Tony had avoided her calls all weekend. She really wanted to apologize for the way she acted Saturday night. She wasn't use to being rejected. Especially by Tony. But that was no excuse for throwing herself at him. She just hoped it didn't make things weird between them.

_0500h in Tony's apartment_

Tony normally was not up this early. In fact he normally rolled out of bed at 0630h but he decided to hit the gym this morning. This weekend had been long and frustrating.

He had wanted so badly to call Ziva on Sunday and invite her over to hang out and watch the game with him but then decided against it. He figured she probably had plans on Sunday with Mickey and Abby. They all seemed to be hanging out a lot lately.

The guy running the desk in the gym looked at Tony funny. He knew what he was thinking. Tony normally didn't come in to work out until after work.

Tony just walked past him and hit the treadmill first. He didn't want to be late for work but he knew he would probably be late anyway.

_0700h Bullpen_

Ziva and Mcgee had arrived roughly at the same time but neither had said anything to the other. Both seemed to be deep in thought when Abby and Mickey came skipping in. Well Abby skipping and Mickey walking in behind her.

"Good Morning team!!! Ziva I am so sad you didn't join us Saturday!! I missed you! How was the rest of your weekend?" Abby asked excitedly. She was dying to tell Ziva about her and Timmy.

"I know I am sorry Abby. The rest of my weekend was quiet. How was yours?" She really didn't want to tell Abby she spent all Sunday waiting on Tony to call her but it never happened.

Mickey scoffed. "I'll tell you how her weekend was. LOUD! That's how it was." Mickey rolled her eyes and went up the stairs towards the director's office.

"What is wrong with her?" Ziva asked surprised by the outburst. Mickey had been overly friendly and bubbly and happy all weekend. Now she seemed hateful and unpleasant.

Abby laughed. "She is just mad because for the first time ever she got told no to sex and I didn't." Abby smiled really big and then glanced over at Mcgee who was now a bright shade of red.

Ziva hadn't noticed the exchange between the two. She was only focusing on the fact that Abby said Mickey was told no. Which meant Tony hadn't been with Mickey. So why didn't he call her Sunday? She didn't understand. She thought they had fun together but maybe he was still unsure about them. Before Michael they would spend the whole weekend together just hanging out. He was her best friend. They were comfortable around each other and she really wanted that back. She really wanted more than that but she would settle on being friends again.

She realized this summer that having Tony in her life as a friend was better than not having him at all.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Abby leave or Tony enter. He looked over at her and could tell she was thinking about something. He crumpled up a piece of paper and chunked it at her bringing her out of her daze.

She glared at him and he smiled back. "Good morning sunshine!"

She ignored him and went back to working on her paperwork. He walked over and stood next to her leaning against the desk. "What's wrong? Not gonna talk to me this morning?"

"No. I am just busy Tony." Obviously the extra mile hadn't helped with her frustration. She knew she shouldn't take it out on him. She was the reason for the awkwardness. All because of Michael. She just hoped that not all was lost.

He looked at her confused. He walked back over to his desk stealing another glance in her direction. He didn't understand what had happened between Saturday and today to make her upset with him. He thought they had finally started to be okay again.

Just then Mickey came down the stairs with the director and Gibbs. "Everyone, meet your new team member. Special Agent Mickey Scuito."

**A/N: !!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I had my niece and nephew all day and when I logged in I had so many reviews and alerts**!!! **It made me smile!! Thanks to everyone!!! Now on with Chapter 9!!! YAY! And as promised it's much longer than the previous two chapters.**

"_Everyone meet your new team member, Special Agent Mickey Scuito."_

Ziva's eyes widened, Tim's mouth dropped open, and Tony did both.

Ziva shifted her weight nervously. That meant Mickey would be staying in town. Ziva was not sure she liked that too much.

Abby came bounding happily into the room. "Yay! That means you're staying!!! I can't believe it! I am so excited."

"Well Abs. Like I told you yesterday, I am only staying until Dr. Ross is cleared to go back to Africa and then I will be going with him, but I needed a job in the mean time so Director Vance and Gibbs said I could work with the team until then. I think he is secretly hoping I change my mind about Africa though." She threw a wink in Gibbs direction and he just smirked at her. Mickey then looked over to Ziva who just smiled back at her and went back to working on her paper work. She then shifted her gaze to Dinozzo who was avoiding her look at any cost.

Mickey walked over to the empty desk on the other side of Mcgee and sat down. She pulled out her ipod and got lost in her thoughts. Thinking of her conversation with Gibbs and the Director.

_Director's office twenty minutes earlier._

"_Ms. Scuito, so glad you could join me." She really wasn't sure how she felt about Vance. He kind of gave her the creeps._

"_What can I do for you sir?" She said smiling. _

"_Well I have been looking over your file and talking with Gibbs and we would be honored if you would re-join us here at NCIS. I don't know what your plans were while you are waiting for Dr. Ross to head back to Africa. Word has it though that may be awhile. His wife is ill from what I hear so he may not be going back anytime soon. That is the only reason you returned to the states isn't it?"_

_Mickey's eyes dropped. "Yes it is. I missed Abby but I really enjoyed my work over there but Dr. Ross funded the research and medical staff so unless he returns or unless I find another research group to go with I won't be returning anytime soon. I feel so bad for his wife. She is such an amazing woman. She was with our group, we became really good friends while we were there."_

"_Well in the meantime we would love to have you back on the team Mic. I know Abby would." Gibbs said giving her a knowing grin._

_She smiled back at him. "I would love that but I would feel horrible in leaving you all again if we got to go back to Africa."_

"_Don't. I know that is where you feel your true calling is. But Mickey you can help us. I have never had an agent like you. Your natural instincts rival my gut every time." He said to her seriously._

"_Okay." She shook the director's hand and got her badge and gun that was issued to her and with that they headed back down to the bullpen._

_Back in the present_

Gibbs walked over and slapped Mickey on the back of the head. She pulled her ear buds out and looked at him. "Gear up, Dead Marine in Quantico." He threw her the keys. "You're driving." She smiled and headed out with the rest of the team.

Tony smiled a little as well. At least they would make it to the crime scene alive because Ziva wasn't driving.

Mickey hopped in the driver's seat and pulled a CD out of her bag and popped it into the CD player. She glanced over at Tony and smiled.

"I cannot believe you still have this CD. It is like a million years old. You should make an updated one with some songs from this decade." He said teasing her.

"No way Dinozzo! This is a classic. And we agreed when I drive my music." She threw the car in drive as the stereo blared Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. He had to admit he had missed this.

Ziva had watched them banter. This morning they had seemed very awkward with each other but now they seemed comfortable with each other. She was sitting in the middle of the two and Mcgee was in the back. She smiled when she heard him singing along with the song. Tony starting laughing so hard he was crying. Ziva reached over and slapped him on the arm. "Don't say anything." She hissed at him.

"Please oh please Zee. He is back their singing to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. I have to say something." He said still laughing. Ziva then started laughing with him. She had to admit it was pretty funny. Mcgee was certainly making it difficult for them to believe that he was actually straight. Except for the comment Mickey had made earlier about him and Abby being loud this weekend. Which brought her to Abby's comment about someone saying no to Mickey. She didn't understand why anyone would say no to someone as pretty as Mickey. She was brought out of her thoughts as they reached the crime scene.

It was truly one of the most horrific things any of them had ever seen. The dead marine was gutted and his throat was slit. There was also a dead woman lying on the bed next to him tied up naked. It was obvious she had been raped before she was brutally beaten to death by her attacker. The question however was was it the same person who killed the marine or did the marine kill the girl? That was what they had to find out.

Seeing the girl tied up was uncomfortable for Ziva. It brought back to many memories from this summer for her. She hadn't talked about being taken hostage. Just the events that lead up to being taken hostage. No one knew what had happened while she was in that cell.

Gibbs could tell seeing that woman was hard on Ziva. "David. Go talk to witnesses. Scuito go with her. Dinozzo, photos. Mcgee, bag in tag. Get a move on it."

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to look at the poor woman any longer and headed out of the room.

Mickey had noticed Ziva had been uncomfortable in there. It made her curious. Why would a bad ass mossad assassin be uncomfortable with something like that? "You okay?" She asked hoping maybe she could find out.

Ziva looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Yes I am fine." She kept walking and knocked on the neighbor's door. An older gentlemen, probably in his seventies answered the door. "Hello sir, We are with NCIS. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"NCIS? What's that? Is that like CSI? I watch that show ya know? But I have never heard of NCIS."

Ziva smiled at him but clearly annoyed. "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We are hear about your neighbor, Sergeant Michael Gilappso."

"What did that whipper snapper do now? He is always getting into trouble. His pretty girlfriend called the cops on him last month because he wouldn't stop following her."

Mickey finally spoke up. "Sir what did his pretty girlfriend look like?"

"She had pretty blonde hair. It was long. She had huge boobs." Mickey bit back a laugh. Old men were such perves. "She was also pretty skinny and she had a tattoo on her neck of something. I didn't know what it was. I myself prefer brunettes." He grinned a toothless grin at the girls. Mickey had to resist the urge to gag.

Ziva's mind flashed back to the girl tied up next to the Sergeant. She was blonde and had a tattoo of some sort of tribal marking on her neck. "Sir, did you hear anything coming from his house in the last 24 hours?" She asked completely ignoring the brunette comment.

"Well there was screaming coming from there. But that wasn't unusual. The girlfriend is a screamer when their in the sack." Mickey and Ziva's eyes widened at that comment. It was so hard to question old people they always said the most hilarious things.

Mickey coughed. "Um, did you happen to see anyone coming or going from the house other than the Sergeant or his girlfriend?"

"Not other than you two pretty ladies. What happened by the way? Why are you asking me so many questions? Unless you're just trying to get my number in which case all you have to do is ask pretty lady."

That did it for Ziva. "Sir, the Sergeant and his girlfriend were murdered. Do you know the girls name?" He just shook his head no to shocked to say anything else. She handed him a business card. Luckily one of Tony's. "If you think of anything that may pertain to our case please give us a call." She walked away in a huff. Standing outside the Sergeant's house. Gibbs came out.

"Anything?"

"Other than the dirty old man hitting on us. Not really. The blonde was Sergeant Gilappso's girlfriend. The old man said that Gilappso always had cops over here. His girlfriend tended to call them on him often. Apparently when she was mad at him he stalked her. Said he heard screaming last night but that wasn't unusual for them especially when in the throes of passion." Mickey said sarcastically. She was still frustrated that Tony had rejected her and hearing about the girl being a screamer didn't help. Mickey was a total screamer.

"What are you thinking Mic?" Gibbs asked looking at her. She always had a theory and more often than not she was right.

"I think that the love birds were in the middle of some sort of kinky sex game when someone came in and murdered them both. That or the sergeant got too rough and killed her first and then he was murdered. But why I have no clue. I'll let ya know when I do though."

Ducky walked out of the house shaking his head. "Whats up Duck?'

"Oh Mickala dear. What are you doing out here?"

She cringed hearing her full name. She despised that name but she knew Ducky would never call her Mickey. He was the only one who she would let get away with it though. "I am a special agent again Ducky."

"Oh that is wonderful news. That must mean you are staying…"

"Time of death Ducky?' Gibbs said interrupting.

"Right. It seems to have happened around 0100 this morning."

"Cause of death?"

"I am not certain on that just quite yet Jethro. I will have to get the bodies back to autopsy first."

"Okay. Let's get back." Gibbs headed off to his car and drove away.

_Back at Headquarters_

"What do we got?" Gibbs came into the bullpen in Gibbs fashion.

Mickey stood up and walked over to the plasma. A picture of the dead marine came on the screen. "Sergeant Michael Gilappso, 25 just got back from his second tour in Iraq. Dating supermodel Jackie Smart." A picture of the blonde showed up on the screen. "22 big lingerie model for Victoria's secret. Surprise Surprise. Has a history of drug and alcohol abuse. Has been in court mandated rehab 5 times. Just got out."

Dinozzo smiled. "Victoria's secret model huh? I don't think I have ever heard of one of their models being a drunk and a druggie. In fact I know I haven't so why would they keep her around if she was causing a bad image for them?"

"It says her father is a member of their board." Ziva explained rolling her eyes at him. He of course would be drooling over the dead girl.

"Oh so daddy is the reason. I get it now." Dinozzo received a head slap from Gibbs. "Thank you boss."

"Dinozzo, David. Go see what Abby has. Scuito with me. Mcgee find out where her father is." Mickey followed Gibbs out and Ziva and Tony headed to the elevator.

Tony snuck a glance at her. He had seen her face at the crime scene and knew she was probably hurting over what happened this summer in Somalia. "Hey, you okay Zee?"

She glanced over at him. "Yes. I am fine." They stepped into the elevator and he stood close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. This was somehow comforting to her. She knew he of all people would know that this would be hard on her. She hadn't told him what had happened but he could read her like an open book. So it did not surprise her when he asked if she was okay.

They walked into Abby's lab and she was working really hard on the evidence they had brought her. She turned to them and smiled and then frowned. "No Caf-Pow?"

"Sorry, Abs. Gibbs wants to know what you got?" Tony said apologetically.

She frowned again. "Well our supermodel did have sex but it was with the sergeant. So I couldn't tell you if she was raped or if it was consensual."

Ziva flinched ever so slightly. No noticed by Abby but Tony noticed. He discreetly squeezed her hand and then walked up to Abby. She followed behind him smiling ever so slightly.

Abby pulled up a picture of the Sergeant and Jackie from the crime scene. "I have a feeling it was consensual though. Because look at how her hands are tied. It's not tied as though he were holding her hostage. She could have easily slipped out of the bondage." Abby said with a knowing smile. "So I think whoever killed the sergeant killed her too."

It made Ziva feel a little better knowing that the girl hadn't been raped. But who would kill them? Tony kissed Abby's cheek and they went back to the elevator. Taking the same position they had before.

They walked back into the bullpen to find Mickey and Gibbs was already back.

"What did Abby have?" Gibbs asked.

"She said that they did have sex and it looked to be consensual to her. So whoever killed Gilappso killed miss Smart as well."

"Boss I found her dad."

"Well where is he Mcgee? We need to tell him about his daughter." Gibbs barked.

"He's dead sir. The police found him this morning when he didn't show for his board meeting. There was a note. He admitted to killing his daughter. Apparently he was a devout catholic. And her lifestyle choices disgraced him." Mcgee explained.

"He was on the board for a lingerie company that his daughter modeled for!" Tony yelled. "How ridiculous is that?"

Mcgee just shrugged. He didn't really understand it himself.

_1600h_

Everyone was working on their paperwork silently. They still couldn't believe that the father had done it. But all the evidence confirmed the suicide note. His fingerprints were all over the knife. The board members said that he was only on the board for their clothing line. Not the lingerie line.

Tony looked across at Ziva. He was worried about her. He didn't know what had happened in Somalia but he knew it wasn't good. He sent her an instant message.

_TDinozzo: Hey Dinner my treat?_

Ziva looked at her screen and smiled a little.

_ZDavid: Sure. What time and Where?_

_TDinozzo: I'll pick you up at 1900h._

_ZDavid: Okay._

_ZDavid has signed off._

Tony looked up to see her walking towards the restrooms. He smiled. Maybe they would finally get their chance.

**A/N: Okay so there ya go! Chapter 9! What did you guys think? I have written Chapter 10 already because I'm hyped up on Dr. Pepper and Halloween candy. But the only way you will get it is to review!! Oh and it is a major TIVA chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs let everyone go at 1700h. The case had really shocked everyone. Especially with how gruesome it had been.

Mickey had gone down to get Abby with Mcgee. Leaving Tony and Ziva walking out together. They walked in silence to her car.

"So see ya in a lil bit?" He asked still unsure.

She smiled and nodded and got in her rental and drove off.

Seven couldn't come fast enough for him.

_1830h Ziva's apartment_

She had come straight home and showered. She had just finished straightening her hair and was doing her makeup when her phone started to buzz. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"David."

"Hey Ziva! It's Abby. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go out. Why?"

"Oooo Who are you going out with Miss David?" She asked teasingly.

Ziva rolled her eyes. She knew if she told her it was Tony she would never hear the end of it. "Just a friend Abby. Not to be rude but is there a reason you called?" She looked at the clock she had fifteen minutes until Tony was going to be there and she was about twenty minutes away from being ready.

"Oh ya! We are having movies and pizza and beer tonight at my house! Was going to see if you wanted to come! It's a girl's night." She said excitedly.

"Oh sorry Abby. I have plans already. Maybe another night. But I really need to go so I can finish getting dressed." Ziva said apologetically.

"Oh it's cool. Have fun!" With that she hung up.

Ziva now had ten minutes to get ready. Maybe Tony would be running late.

No such luck however. Seven right on the dot there was a knock at the door. Ziva had her hair done and her makeup she just wasn't dressed yet. She was still in her robe. She pulled open the door to reveal Tony with a bouquet of lilies and a huge smile.

"Hi! These are for you." He said handing the flowers to her.

She smiled "Thank you! Please come in." He finally looked at what she was wearing and laughed. She glared at him. "Abby called and distracted me. Give me five minutes."

"You can wear that I don't mind." He said watching her walk into her bedroom. She came back five minutes later in a white strapless sun dress. The white looked really good with her skin tone. "You look amazing." He said.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." They walked out of her apartment and down to his mustang. He opened to door for her. This was different. She had never been on a date with Tony Dinozzo before. So seeing him like this was a treat. He walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. "So where are we going?" She asked. He didn't tell her earlier and she was curious.

"You'll see." He said smiling at her and drove away.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to this cute little Italian restaurant. He got out and walked around to open her door for her again and held his arm out to her. She got out and took his arm. "Toda."

"Benvenuto." They walked in arm and arm. The hostess smiled as they walked up. Ziva noticed she didn't look away from Tony. He did look exceptionally good in his green button up shirt. It brought out his pretty eyes.

"Name?" The hostess politely asked.

"Dinozzo."

"Ah yes. Right this way." She grabbed two menus and walked further into the restaurant. She sat them at a booth in a quiet corner. The table was candlelit. They sat across from each other and the hostess sat the menus down. Bending over slightly in front of Tony so that he could look down her shirt. "Your server will be with you shortly" She said smiling, but her smile faltered when Tony didn't look. He just continued to stare at Ziva.

"Thanks." He said and she walked away.

Ziva smiled at him. She could not believe he didn't look. That girl was begging for him to look. Ziva looked around and noticed how quiet the restaurant was even though it was packed. There was a dance floor in the middle and romantic Italian music played. There were a couple of couples dancing. The server walked up before she could look around further.

"How are you all this evening?" He asked politely.

Both Ziva and Tony mumbled "fine"

"Great. Can I get you started with something to drink? Perhaps you would like to try our house white wine?"

"Zee?" Tony asked.

"I prefer red." She said looking at him.

"What do you all have in a red wine?" Tony asked.

The waiter listed several different selections. They decided on a simple merlot. "Excellent choice. Would you all like a few minutes to decide?"

"Yes please." Tony answered for them. After the waiter walked away Tony looked over at Ziva. She was looking over the menu. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you agreed to come with me tonight." He said.

She looked up and smiled back at him. She noticed she was smiling a lot tonight. "I am as well. This is really nice." She said looking back at her menu. The server came back with their wine.

"Are you all ready or would you like a few more minutes?"

Ziva looked up at Tony. "I am ready if you are." She said.

"Ya go ahead." He said still looking at his menu.

"I would like just the chicken alfredo." **(A/n idk if that is kosher and I am too lazy to look it up so just go with it for me! Haha)**

"Great choice ma'am. And for you sir?" He said looking at Tony not noticing the glare he got for the ma'am comment.

Tony chuckled seeing her glare. "I would like to try the lasagna."

The waiter picked up the menus. "I will get that put in for you. Enjoy your wine."

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony finally spoke. "So, Zee, would you like to dance?" He seemed kind of nervous asking.

She looked at him kind of surprised and said "Sure. Okay."

They stood up and Tony took her hand lacing his fingers with hers and led her to the dance floor. She was suddenly nervous but she loved the feel of his hand in hers. Once they hit the dance floor he pulled her close to him putting one hand on the small of her back and pulling the hand that was intertwined with hers up to his chest. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Tony loved the feeling of having her in his arms. They stayed like that for several songs until Tony saw the server drop their food off at the table. He pulled back from her and smiled as she looked up at him. "Our food is at the table." He said and kept his intertwined with hers as he led her back to the table.

As they sat Tony asked, "So what do you think about Mickey being an Agent again?" He knew that she had hung out with Abby and Mickey a lot this past weekend but he wasn't sure how she felt about Mickey working with them.

Ziva shrugged. "Gibbs seems to think very highly of her, no?"

"She was his first Probie. He trained her and she was with him for five years before I joined. I was supposed to be her Probie and then she ditched us to go save lives in third world countries." He said careful not to bring up Africa. Somalia was still a sore subject for them.

"Oh, I see. So he has a special place for her in his chest then?"

"Heart, Zee, and ya I guess you could say that. I think it had mostly to do with Abby. She made me and him promise before she left that we would look after her."

Ziva smiled. Tony was a really good man and she knew that. He would do anything for his team. She wondered what had happened between him and Mickey all those years ago.

"If you don't mind me asking," she paused unsure if it was appropriate to ask.

"You want to know what happened between Mickey and me." He said more like a statement then a question.

"You do not have to tell me, it was rude for me to ask, I…" she started but he cut her off.

"No it's okay. Back then I was a major party boy. I had just left Boston PD and Mickey was just as you know her now. She was basically the girl version of me. When we first started working together, Gibbs had his no dating co-workers rule like he does now. But Mickey and I didn't really think it would be breaking the rule if we were just messing around." He said and noticed she looked confused. "Sex." A look of realization crossed her face so he continued "So we slept together. Often. But we dated other people as well. It worked for us. I was sad when she left. But it was something she had to do. I understood. Abby was a wreck the first couple months after Mickey left. Mcgee and I tried everything we could to keep Abby from breaking down. Mickey and she were really close." He took a sip of his wine.

"She felt like she had lost her." Ziva said knowingly. She knew all too well what it felt like to lose someone close to her. Tony reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up and him and gave him a small smile. He was the only one to know about Tali.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they ate. He finally looked back at her. "So how is it?"

"It is good. Would you like a bite?"

He nodded. She twirled some pasta and stabbed a piece of chicken onto her fork and lifted it up to give him a bite. He grinned at her. "That is good. Here try mine." He gave her a bite of his lasagna.

"Mmmm." She said and took a sip of her wine.

The waiter came back once they were finished. "Would you all like to see a dessert menu tonight?"

Tony looked at Ziva. She just shook her head and laughed. "I think we are full thank you." The server sat the check on the table. Tony paid and they stood to leave. Tony slipped his arm around her waist as they walked out. Ziva was surprised at how comfortable she was with him as she slipped her arm around his waist as well. He opened her door as she slipped in. When he got in she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for tonight." She said sheepishly.

He looked back at her. "You are very welcome." He took her hand again and intertwined his fingers with hers again. He just felt like he had to touch her as he drove her back to her apartment.

When they pulled up to her apartment, he got out just like he had done at the restaurant and opened her door. After he shut her door, she slipped her hand into his as they walked up to her apartment.

They stopped outside her apartment as she dug her keys out of her purse. She unlocked and opened her door and turned to look at him. Contemplating whether or not to invite him in.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I already wrote the next chapter! But I wrote two different versions. I wrote a super smutty version in which it would totally be shot up to M and I wrote a fluff version in which it stays T. It is up to you all to vote for which one you want. I will post whichever you wish. By the way all 3 chapters written in one night on Dr. Pepper and Halloween candy! So if they are a little off the wall I apologize this is what happens when I get hyped up on sugar! So REVIEW and tell me which version of 11 you all want to read!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so here is what I decided. The story will remain T rated! So this is my fluff version of the chapter. For those who want to read the M rated version I will post it separately and you can read it! I must say I am very proud of it though! So here is chapter 11 the clean version because I must say the other version was extremely dirty. It is amazing what one's mind can come up with when it's full of Halloween candy and dr. pepper at 2 am! HAHAHA! They start out the same though.**

"_Do you want to come in for a drink?"_

Ziva shifted nervously as she waited for him to answer. She really wanted him to come in.

Tony smiled at her. "I would like that." She let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. He followed her into her apartment and shut the door.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers for the two of them. She handed him one and made her way to the couch and sat down. She slipped her shoes off and tucked her legs up underneath her, as he sat down closely next to her. He took her free hand into his and looked into her deep brown eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like most people have. In fact it was the complete opposite. They were completely comfortable with each other.

He sat his beer on the table and reached up to move a piece of her hair out of her face just as he did the other night after the movie. He leaned in cautiously and kissed her gently. He pulled back gauging her reaction. She smiled at him.

"Do you know how long I have wanted you to do that?" She asked.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

She nodded. He stood up and put in Hitch and went and sat back down next to her. He slipped his shoes off and pulled her down to him so that she was somewhat laying on top of him on the couch. About an hour into the movie they were both sound asleep.

_0600 Next morning_

Ziva had slept peacefully through the night for the first time in months. She felt a warm hard body beneath her and realized why she had slept so well. She had spent the night with Tony. She smiled as she opened her eyes.

Tony was unconsciously rubbing his hand across her back. She knew that she unfortunately had to get up so that they could go to work. She unwillingly lifted her head and kissed his cheek. Whispering in his ear "Tony."

"Hmm?"

Still whispering in his ear, "Tony, we have to get up. We are going to be late for work." She started to get off the couch when he pulled his arms tighter around her. Keeping her from getting up. She giggled. "Tony. You have to let me get up."

"No." He mumbled.

She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth this time and pulled back before he could respond. "Yes." He slackened his grip on her and she slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom to shower. She walked back out ten minutes later in her towel and saw he was still asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and kneeled beside him and raked her fingers through his hair. "Tony you have to get up. Gibbs will kill us if we are late."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him to kiss her. "We can call in sick and play hookey today." He said smiling as she pulled away.

"I do not think so." She stood up and walked back to her room. "Get up lazy man."

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." He got off the couch and stretched.

"Good now take a quick shower stinky man." She said from behind her bedroom door.

"I am not stinky." He lifted his arm and smelled his arm pit and made a face. Okay so maybe he was. He went into her bathroom took a quick shower. Both of them were dressed and out the door at 0630h. He walked her to her car kissed her quickly and said "See you there ninja girl."

She smiled and watched him walk away. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So review!!! haha**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!! I kind of went on a writing spree Halloween night! HAHA Well for those who haven't seen it chapter 11's smutty version is posted under the title Mickey Scuito Chapter 11 Smut. So here is chapter 12!**

They both arrived in the parking lot about the same time and parked next to each other. They tried their best to act normal but when they stepped onto the elevator Tony pulled her to him kissing her deeply. The elevator dinged and they pulled away from each other as the doors opened.

Mickey was getting on coming up from Abby's lab. She looked between the two curiously. They both looked flustered and somewhat embarrassed. Neither one really looking at her.

She knew something was going on between them. It was really obvious. But she knew neither would admit it. So she decided to have a little fun with them.

"Hey stud! How was your night?" Mickey said turning to stand closer to Tony than was actually necessary.

"Uh…it was..umm….it was alright. Pretty boring." He stuttered trying to cover.

Ziva watched the way Mickey was blatantly flirting with Tony. She really just wanted to take her down to the gym and beat her around the ring. But she knew she couldn't say anything because of Gibbs rule. Tony had said last night that he and Mickey didn't technically break the rule because they didn't date. They just slept together.

"Oh, well maybe I can come over tonight and help relieve you of your boredom." She said seductively leaning in to his personal space.

"Uh…I…" He didn't know what to say. He was very nervous especially with Ziva standing there giving Mickey the _I can kill you with a paperclip _look. "I don't think so. I kind of have plans tonight already." He stole a glance in Ziva's direction noticing her face relax a little but not enough for Mickey not to get killed standing so close to him.

Mickey took a step back and smiled. "Oh, that's too bad. I made your favorite brownies last night. I was going to bring them over but I guess if you already have plans I will just have to share them with someone else." Just then the elevator doors open and she walked out. Ziva and Tony following after.

Ziva pulled him behind the stairs as they walked into the bullpen. "What the hell was that?" She demanded as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" He told Mickey no, so he didn't understand why she was so angry.

"I..uh..umm." She mimicked referring to his stuttering around Mickey. She was glad he had rejected the slut but not happy about how uncomfortable he had seemed to gotten around her.

"Look she was in my bubble. And you were glaring at her like you were going to kill her right there in the elevator. I was a little nervous. So I stutter when I'm nervous." He said rambling a little bit.

"That is what I am referring to Tony. Why does she make you nervous? Is it because she is really pretty?"

He looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "You are nuts. Ya know that? I wasn't nervous because of her. I was nervous for her. Abby would have been very sad if you had killed her sister you know?" He said a little jokingly but there was still some seriousness to his tone.

She glared at him not fully believing that was the reason, but accepted it for now. Tony took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before walking back to the bullpen. She followed after a few minutes later.

Gibbs glared at them both. He knew that something was going on. He had been expecting it though since they rescued her from Somalia. He really didn't mind as much as he made them believe. He had mostly come up with the rule because of Jenny, but Tony and Ziva were not him and Jenny. He really believed they could make it work. He noticed Mickey eyeing them both. They could make it work so long as Mickey stayed out of it.

_A couple hours later…_

It had been a very slow day. Even cold cases were scarce. Mickey had decided she needed a good workout so she headed down to the gym.

Ziva glared at her as she watched her go. She decided they needed to have a little heart to heart. Preferably in the boxing ring.

When Ziva had changed and gotten down to the gym she didn't see Mickey anywhere. Then she heard music coming from the Pilates/yoga area. She walked over to find Mickey stretching to the music. Ziva leaned discreetly against the back wall eyeing her cautiously.

Mickey had seen Ziva walk in through the full length mirror and smiled. She had hoped Ziva would come talk to her. She really liked Ziva and she thought she was really good for Tony. She was only messing with them to try and get them to admit that they were together. She knew Abby would be thrilled.

Mickey continued to stretch as she spoke "Hey Ziva."

Ziva was surprised that Mickey had noticed her. She thought she had been discreet enough not to be noticed. She pushed herself off the wall and walked slightly forwards. Making sure to keep enough distance that she wouldn't launch an attack at her. "Hello."

"Come down here to watch me dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah. I was a dancer for 15 years. I still dance whenever I have time or if I am stressed out about something."

"Which is it in this case?" Ziva asked. She was stalling on telling her the real reason she followed her down here.

"Both. Time and stressed." Mickey answered eyeing Ziva suspiciously. She knew Ziva was an assassin and could easily kill her. So she was somewhat nervous about her watching her. She walked to the stereo and changed the song.

Britney Spears' Slave For You came through the speakers. Ziva watched as Mickey danced. It looked like something that had been choreographed and Ziva was quite impressed. Mickey was actually pretty good.

As the song ended Mickey turned to Ziva a little out of breath. "Look I don't mean to be rude but I prefer to dance in private. Can I help you with something Ziva?"

Ziva was taken aback just a little but stood firm. "Look I do not know what happened between you and Tony this weekend, or in your past." _Lie she knew exactly what happened._ "But I think it is very inappropriate of you to flirt with him like that at work."

She smiled. "Is that it? You think it's inappropriate for me to flirt with him…are you sure that's the only thing bothering you?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes at her "I am sure. Keep your flirting outside of the office. Please." With that she turned and went back into the gym. She really needed to hit something. So she taped up her hands and jumped into the ring with a guy three times her size. He lasted about five minutes before he called it quits.

Mickey watched her go and smiled. She liked that she got under Ziva's skin but she wasn't suicidal. She knew not to push her any further. But she really just wish Ziva had admitted to dating Tony.

**A/N: New episode made me smile with all the TIVA teasing! **


	13. Chapter 13

_1800h Tony's Apartment_

Tony stood in his kitchen with the fridge door open. He couldn't decide what he was hungry for. He was waiting for Ziva to get there. They had agreed to get together tonight to talk about what happened with Mickey today. Just then there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door without looking up until her heard a voice that was not who he was expecting.

"Hey stud."

"Mickey, wha-wha-what are you doing here? I told you I had plans tonight." He said very confused.

"I know, but I really wanted to talk to you. She isn't here yet is she?"

"Who?"

"Whoever your plans are with tonight."

"Oh, no not here yet but should be any minute."

"Well I'll only be a minute. Can I come in or are you gonna make me stand out here and talk to you?" she said teasingly.

"No, uh, come in."

Ziva had chosen that moment to step around the corner in time to see Mickey enter the apartment. She was pissed now. How could Tony do that to her? She turned around and walked back down to her car and drove away. She was not going in there now or ever again.

_Back in Tony's apartment_

"Look I will make this fast. Ziva came and talked to me today when I was down in the studio about my behavior in the elevator."

"She did? Wait studio? So you're dancing again?" He couldn't believe Ziva told Mickey they were together.

"Yes, I am dancing again. But she brought to my attention that it was inappropriate to flirt like that in the office and she is right. It was very inappropriate. I promise to keep it out of the office from now on."

"Did you learn any new dance moves in Africa?"

She took a step closer to him. "Maybe I'll show you sometime." She said looking him up and down.

Tony smiled back at her and took a step back. "I've seen all your moves before Mic. I was especially fond of a few of them."

"Oh ya? Which ones? Maybe we can go over them again." She said grinning back at him.

He laughed. "I don't think so. You should probably go."

"Ya I probably should." She turned to leave but stopped and looked back at him. "What's her name?"

"What?"

"The girl you're waiting for. What's her name?"

"Oh, well it's actually just a friend from college. No date." He said hoping it sounded believable.

"Uh huh. Bye stud." She winked at him and walked out.

Tony rubbed a hand over his face as the door shut and then looked at his watch. Ziva was late. She was never late.

He pulled out his cell phone and called her. The call went to voicemail. Maybe she was just stuck in traffic or something. He took a seat on the couch thinking she would be here soon.

_A couple hours later_

He was really starting to get worried. She still wasn't answering her phone. He finally got tired of waiting and drove to her apartment.

He parked out on the curb and saw her rental. She was here.

The walk up to her apartment made him nervous. Did she forget they were getting together or did he mix it up was he actually suppose to meet her at her apartment and he was the one that was actually late. If that was the case then she was going to be pissed.

He hesitantly knocked on the door. The door swung open revealing an extremely pissed off Israeli.

_Shit _he thought. He did mix it up. "Hey." He said timidly.

She glared at him for what seemed like an eternity but in fact was a few seconds. She turned and walked away into her living room leaving the door open.

He took this as his cue to come in. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked in to the living room where he found her standing with her arms across her chest still very mad.

Both stood just staring at each other. Her glaring and him looking very confused.

She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here, Tony?"

"Uh, we were supposed to talk tonight. Right? I mean at least that's what I thought."

"Oh so you did remember. You see that is very funny Tony because when I showed up at your apartment like we agreed I saw Mickey there. How could you do that? After everything last night. You still were with her." She said obviously hurt.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Mickey being at your apartment tonight!" She practically was screaming now.

"Mickey just showed up. She said she wanted to apologize for flirting with me at work because _you_ told her it was inappropriate or something like that."

Ziva ran her hands through her hair. "You cannot really be this naïve Tony! Do you really not see what she is doing?"

He shook his head."No I don't understand what has you so upset."

"She wants you Tony! It is blatantly obvious, because every time she sees you she is undressing you and flirting with you." She looked down at her feet.

Tony stepped closer to Ziva and put his hands on her arms. She looked up and took a step back pulling away from him.

"Zee please! The only girl I want is you. Don't you see that?" He said taking another step forward but not touching her.

Ziva was on the verge of tears. She shook her head at him. "You say that now Tony, but what happens when all those feelings for her come back. I cannot be in a relationship with you if you are just going to leave for someone else."

"There are no feelings for her. There never were. I love you Ziva David." He took her hand and looked in her eyes trying to make sure she understood.

Ziva stood there shocked. "What?"

"I Love you."

**A/N: Okay so I am very sad! No one reviewed last chapter! So if I don't get any reviews this chapter I quit! Because it is just too depressing not to get even one! TIVA=LOVE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WOW! I just want to thank all of you! You made my day!! The reviews totally made me smile and my hangover seem less severe!!! LOL! I really thought you guys just didn't like the story anymore but you proved me wrong!!! So here is the next installment into Mickey Scuito! Enjoy!**

"_I Love you!"_

Ziva stood stunned. He couldn't possibly be serious. He was only saying that so that she wouldn't be mad at him. Right?

"Zee? Say something. Please." He begged.

She opened her mouth to say something but no sound would come out. She closed it and opened it again this time only getting out "Uh."

"Zee?"

"Why?" She said finally.

"Why?" He laughed a little. "Why do I love you? I could name a hundred reasons…where should I start? You're a bad ass…"

"No! Not why do you love me. Why are you saying it now?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Are you saying I love you because you don't want me to be mad about you and Mickey? If that is the case you should not be saying it. Because it does not make the situation better. You should not say it if you do not mean it."

Tony reached up and cupped her face with one hand keeping a hold of her hand with the other. "I am not saying it so that you are not mad. I am saying it so that you know how I feel about you. I love you Ziva David. I am tired of pretending like we are just friends. I want you as more than just a friend."

Ziva let out a ragged breath that she had been holding. She leaned into his touch. "I…I want to be more than friends as well."

He leaned in so that his forehead rested against hers. He placed both hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ziva wrapped her arms around his torso, they leaned in at the same time and he pressed his lips to her in a sweet kiss. It was soft and full of love.

Things were starting to heat up between them when they were interrupted with a knock on the door. Tony was the first to pull back still not letting her go. She smiled at him. "Why are we always being interrupted." He said a little agitated.

"I do not know." She stood on her toes and kissed him quickly once before turning to go answer the door.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Ignore them. They'll go away." He leaned in and kissed her again passionately but the knock on the door was louder this time. "Ugh."

She gave him a few quick kisses. "They are not going away."

"Fine I guess you can answer it. Just hurry back." He smiled at her.

She went and pulled open the door and was immediately upset. "Why are you here?"

Mickey stood there smiling. "I came to speak to you. About earlier."

"Okay." Ziva looked at her skeptically but still remained standing in the door keeping Mickey from coming in.

"May I come in?" Mickey said trying to see around Ziva.

"I have company at the moment. Can we make this quick?" Ziva said making sure Tony could not be seen.

Tony had heard Mickey's voice and moved out of view of the door. The last thing they needed was Mickey telling Gibbs that he and Ziva were together.

"Can I meet your mystery man?" Mickey started to tease. She knew it was Tony. She had seen his car outside.

"No. What can I do for you Mickey?" Ziva just really wanted her to leave so that she and Tony could continue with what they were doing.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to apologize to you. You were right. It was inappropriate of me to flirt with Tony like that in front of you. Especially since you like him but I just wanted you to know that I really like him too. And I am not ready to give up just yet."

Ziva's mouth dropped open. "I do not like Tony. What makes you say that?"

Mickey laughed. "It is very obvious. You don't hide it as well as you may think. Abby thinks it is obvious too."

Ziva couldn't believe it. "So what exactly are saying?"

"I am saying that you are going to have a little competition." With that she walked away.

Ziva slammed the door shut and turned and found Tony standing behind her. She glared at him.

"You okay?"

"No, no I am not okay. I cannot believe her." She fumed.

Tony rubbed his hands up and down her arms and pulled her into a hug. She was resistant at first but eventually returned the hug.

He continued to hold her while he whispered in her ear. "There is obviously no competition."

She lifted her head to look in his eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise." He pulled her into another kiss. Trying to comfort her.

She eagerly returned the kiss running her hands through his hair. She pushed him up against the wall never breaking the kiss. His hands were on her waist and her thumb traced small circles on her back. Which elicited a moan from her. His hand started to move under her shirt.

She mumbled against his lips. "Tony, I love you too."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

She pulled away and led him back to her bedroom. Tonight would be just about them. They would deal with everyone else tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15!!**

Tony woke up to the loud thudding of the rain against the window. He was startled at first by the warm naked body laying on him but relaxed remembering the events of the previous night. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

How in the world were they going to tell everybody? Should they tell everybody or should it stay a secret for a little while?

What about Mickey? She had said some things to Ziva last night that had upset her and him for that matter. He had told Mickey he really liked someone else and she had seemed okay with that but then after hearing her discussion with Ziva maybe she was just playing games with him. It was plausible. Mickey liked to play games.

He felt Ziva stir on his chest and she lifted her head to look in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

He reached up to cup her face to pull her into him for a kiss while keeping one hand wrapped around her waist. He pulled back and whispered "You."

She smiled. "Oh really? What about me?"

He leaned down and kissed each cheek. "How sexy you are." Then he kissed her neck.

"hmm" She hummed. "You are lying. But as long as you keep doing that I do not mind so much." She turned her head a little giving him better access.

He smiled against her throat and kissed down to her collarbone. He rolled them while nipping at her neck so that he was on top. She gasped at the sudden movement and tangled her fingers in his hair. He started to trail kisses down her chest when her phone started to buzz on the night stand.

Ziva reached over to grab the phone while he continued to suck on her neck. She answered without thinking but breathless. "David."

"ZIVA! Why do you have Dinozzo's phone?" Gibbs yelled at her through the phone. She looked down to realize that it indeed was Tony's phone she had answered and slapped herself on the head.

"Uh…" Tony hearing Gibbs through the phone stopped what he was doing and looked terrified at her. He could see that she was scared too.

"Let me talk to Dinozzo! NOW!"

She quickly handed the phone to Tony. "Dinozzo." He said somewhat timidly.

"Are you breaking rule 12 Dinozzo?" Gibbs was mad that they were breaking his rule but he wasn't really as mad as they think. He knew that they weren't him and Jenny. He wanted things to work out for them.

"Uh, No boss I would never…"

"Dinozzo, David answered your phone and it sounded like you two were in the middle of something that meant you were breaking my rule. So DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"Okay, yeah boss we are." He said as Ziva's eyes widened. This was not how she wanted Gibbs to find out.

"Look we got a dead marine in Quantico. You two quit playing grab ass and meet us at the scene! NOW! Mcgee is sending you the address."

"Yes Boss."

"And Dinozzo?"

"Yeah boss?"

"You break her heart I break you."

Tony smiled realizing Gibbs had just given them his approval. "I know boss." With that they hung up and Tony sat the phone back on the nighstand. He noticed the terrified look on Ziva's face so he leaned in and kissed her gently. "It's okay."

"How is this okay? We are going to get fired." She hissed back at him. Clearly upset with the turn of events. "I am not even a citizen yet. Which means I will have to go back to Israel."

"Hey, calm down. We are not getting fired. He just told me that if I break your heart he would break me." He smiled hoping she would understand what that meant.

She did and smiled back pulling his down to kiss him more passionately. He was the first to break the kiss. "We gotta go babe. Dead marine."

"Okay." With that they both got up and hopped in the shower and left together for the crime scene.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone. This is kelli's sister gabby. I am sorry to inform you all that she lost her battle with melanoma last month. I know that she put her heart and soul into these stories and loved all the feedback she received from you all. Take care and God Bless.


End file.
